<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Some Nights by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27690593">Some Nights</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bottom Castiel (Supernatural), Bottom Castiel/Top Dean Winchester, Castiel has a tiny cock, Cock &amp; Ball Torture, Cock Slapping, Crying Castiel (Supernatural), Dark, Dark Dean Winchester, Dark fic ish, Demon Dean Winchester, Forced Orgasm, Human Castiel (Supernatural), Humiliation, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Out of Character, Small Penis, Top Dean Winchester, Verbal Humiliation, Vibrators, ball busting, ball slapping, ruined orgasm, talk of castration</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:26:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>975</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27690593</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Demon Dean tortures Cas in the best way possible, this is a dark fic and it may have some triggers (A little bit of CBT and mentions of castration) so don't read if you aren't into that stuff. This is the first dark fic I've written and I'm kinda nervous.</p><p>If you guys want I can add a chapter where Castiel actually gets castrated, let me know in the comments. </p><p>Read the tags first.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>106</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Some Nights</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dean! Dean! I- ahh! Dean!” Castiel sobbed loudly as his balls drew up painfully and felt impossibly tight, Cas was about to shoot his load, he felt an intense, mind numbing tingle in the base of his dick and deep within his sensitive, swollen balls which crept it's way up his straining cock till he felt the tip of his flushed cock tingle like an itch that felt so fucking good it was overwhelming, his cock throbbed wildly, it got more and more acute and then Dean pulled out leaving him desperate and achingly hard, his cock twitched uncomfortably and Cas cried out again in disappointment.</p><p>"Dean fuck please make me come please make me ah-hh. Oh Dean please I want to come so badly. Let me orgasm."</p><p>Dean just chuckled evilly and shook his head. Then he pulled out a vibrator, turned it to the highest setting and pushed it inside Cas' ass and it buzzed hard against his prostate and the bumps of the vibrator caught the edge of his balls, slowly massaging them, Dean pushed it in further. </p><p>Castiel screamed." Dean oh fuck oh fuck Dean I'm- ah! ah! ah!" Dean pulled the vibrator out again, but it was too late, Cas was too far gone. He pulled at the restraints, thrashing wildly but they kept him in his place. </p><p>His cock twitched pathetically as his come dribbled sadly out the top of his spent, sensitive cock, all the while Cas cried because he had come so badly, his orgasm so unsatisfactory, his balls still looked so full and he desperately wailed as Dean jacked him off, trying to squeeze every last drop out but overstimulation was too much for his poor little three inch penis to handle. </p><p>Dean just laughed and grabbed his small dick again, stimulating his oversensitive penis, nails digging into the soft skin of his now softening cock, valnarable and fresh from orgasm. Castiel howled and shook violently as the onslaught of pain and pleasure wracked his body. Dean pulled his dick up slightly to get better access to Castiel's balls which were also pathetically small and he brought his hand down and gave them a sharp slap, Castiel cried out in shock, pain and embarrassment as Dean kept abusing his balls relentlessly, while laughing at his humiliation. Castiel's screaming drowned out the sound of Dean's hand, skin on skin, flogging his helpless testicles. </p><p>Dean got the vibrator and placed the buzzing toy on his now throbbing, stinging balls. Castiel sobbed and screamed. "DEAN STOP! STOP! PLEASE IT'S TOO MUCH AH-H DEAN." But Dean kept it up never wavering. When he reached Castiel's sore, abused limp cock Castiel flailed and whimpered and it trembled in Dean's hand. "PLEASE IT HURTS."</p><p>Dean then proceeded to sooth the sore balls with his tounge, mercilessly sucking and licking them while holding the vibrator against his cock.</p><p>Castiel found himself getting hard again so soon after cumming. </p><p>"Nh uhnnnn ah ah AH." Castiel started begging tears in his eyes as he felt another orgasm build, but as soon as Castiel started to cum again, his tiny cock twitching pitifully. Dean pulled the vibrator away and gripped the base of his cock with his thumb and forefinger, not hard enough to stop the orgasm itself but just enough to stop it from being intense and it left him with yet another sad, uncomfortable, empty feeling and hot cum trickled from his aching slit. "No! no no no Dean please! Please!" He thrust his hips in the air frantically to no avail, trying to seek out even the tiniest bit of friction but it was already over.</p><p>"Quit moving!" Dean ordered and when Castiel didn't listen he slapped the man's now flagging erection and Castiel screamed out again, begging him to stop whilst Dean delivered blow after blow to his softened, tender cock. He could only lie there helplessly and take it.</p><p>Dean kept this up for hours, Castiel would cry and shake till he got hard again, he didn't know how he could still get erect after all the torture, he would begin to cum and Dean would pull away everytime, leaving him a sobbing, unsatisfied mess as he came shaking and helpless without stimulation, his micro-cock leaking come as it twitched weakly from its fifteenth ruined orgasm. </p><p>"Now Cas." Dean said. "You gonna touch your tiny cock again without my permission?"</p><p>Castiel just sniffed, tears still streaming down his face.</p><p>"Your cock belongs to me Cas, give me an answer boy."</p><p>"N-no Dean I won't touch my pathetically tiny cock again." </p><p>"Good boy." He smiled and kissed his Raven hair. "Or next time I'll have to punish you for real." He grinned as he reached down and gently tugged on Cas' balls.</p><p>Castiel whimpered.</p><p>"Next time I'll make sure you'll never be able to get hard again. You hear me boy? You even think about touching your sorry excuse for a dick and I'll take these off and make you into a pretty little eunuch, your cock will shrink and become even smaller, not that that's even possible, it's so small and pathetic." He said flicking the tip, it made a fap sound as his tapped Castiel's thigh, too small to properly hit his leg, Castiel yelped in pain and Dean grinned while running a single finger along Castiel's three inch cock. "You're just a hole for me to fuck." He said squeezing his cock and balls. Castiel's gentilia was so small that Dean could cup it in just one hand and it would be like nothing was there at all, and when Castiel got hard it grew to a solid four inches.</p><p>Castiel let out a choked sob and nodded his head vigorously.</p><p>"Then again." He chucked darkly. "Why wait?" He grinned as his eyes flicked to black and Castiel wailed.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>